Ringer season 2
by RoseJansen
Summary: My take on what happens after the season finale of Ringer. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on that happens after the season finale of Ringer.

**Bridget who?**

**Juliet**

The glass of the car window felt cool against my cheek. I was leaning up against the window, tears dried out on my face, eyes staring blind into the night as the car took us farther from home, father from Bridget. Dad was sitting beside me. He wasn't saying a single word. He hadn't said a single word since we got into the car. I kinda wanted him to say something. Something to get my mind of the whole Bridget/Siobhan business. But his mind was obviously as preoccupied with it as mine was. He was staring at his wedding ring. Fingers' turning it constantly, like the thing was on fire and would burn him if it sat still for a moment. He looked like he had age a decade since he found out about Bridget. So hunted. So broken.

I looked out the window again, while I found my Ipod. I plugged the earphone in, and turned it on. Lana Del Rays smooth voice filled my mind, and I closed my eyes. I wanted to forget this terrible evening. I wanted to go back to before we learned the truth. To the night we all had dinner together. I wanted back the laughter and smiles. The love and joy. I wanted the pain to stop.

The car pulled up the driveway at the Hamptons house. Dad and I got out of the car, walking side by side to the front door. As he unlocked the door he let out a sigh. I took his hand, like when I was a little girl. Together we walked into the house where we were supposed to spend a week as a family, with Bridget. Instead here we stood. To individuals, with each of their broken hearts. I looked up at dad. A single tear was running down his cheek. I wiped the tear away. "It will be okay, dad." I put my head on his shoulder. "We will be okay. We will get over her. Screw Bridget", I said trying to give him my best smile. He looked at my with those empty, hunted eyes "Bridget who?" He let go of my hand and walked into his bedroom, closing the door behind him. Leaving me standing in the darkness.

**Bridget**

I closed the door to the Butler house behind me. I stumbled down the stairs and sat down on the last step. I couldn't believe it. My own sister wanted me dead. All because of Sean.

I had wanted to die a million timed since it had happened. I had buried my sorrow in alcohol and drugs. I hadn't blamed Siobhan for never wanting to talk to me again, but I had missed her more than words can say. So when I thought she had forgiven me, I was so happy. Then she killed herself and I thought I would never be happy again. But then I met Andrew. And now. Now I had nothing. And my sister wanted me dead.

Solomon sat down beside me. He had been waiting in the car while I was talking to Henry. "So?", he looked at me with the question in his eyes. I shook my head, tears starting running down my face. Slowly I started explaining what Henry had told me. Solomon put his arm around me. Somehow this man had become my friend over the last months. "It'll be okay Bridg', we'll figure it out", he looked at me and gave me a little smile. We both got up. "What now?" he asked me. I had to go back to the apartment. I was wearing the engagement ring Andrew gave me. I couldn't keep it. I wouldn't be right. "I'll take you in the morning, but now you gotta get some sleep. You look exhausted Bridget", he lead me to the car. "You can crash at my place. Just for the night, and then tomorrow we'll find something else, I'll help you".

**Andrew**

I closed the door behind me. I hadn't wanted to be short with Juliet, but I couldn't let her see me cry. The tears had already started in the car, but now I couldn't control it anymore. I sat down, my back against the door. How could she have fooled me this way? I knew the change in Siobhan had been too good to be true. But this?

My heart felt like someone had poured acid over it. It hurt so much. And I was so angry. There was a knock on the door. "Sir, there's a police officer on the phone from New York. There's been a shooting at the apartment. They need you to come back to the city in the morning". A shooting? Who would fire a gun in my home?

Then I remembered what Bridget had told my about the mafia boss, and the reason she was running and imposing as Siobhan. Was this the reason for the shooting, and if it was, then what about… Bridget…

**Solomon**

I parked the car in front of the Martins home. "I coming up with you, just in case" I told Bridget. She looked at me and smiled. There was a bit more color in her cheeks this morning. Yesterday she had looked like a ghost. And I think she had felt like one to. I had warned her about coming fourth with the truth, but neither of us had anticipated the outcome. The whole Siobhan business. Poor Bridget.

We made our way up the elevator. And stepped into the apartment. The place was still filled with police and FBI, going over the crimescene. The place was a mess. The usually minimalistic white place was now red with the blood of Macawi. I didn't think a cleaning team would be enough. Even though the blood had been removed, it had colored the entire place. Things were knocked over, and or broken. Bridget looked at the scene, and then turned to me. "I just need to leave something, and then we can go". She disappeared in the direction of the bedroom.

After a couple of minutes she came back. Her eyes were red, as if she had been crying. She had cried all night, and they were already red, so it was hard to tell. "Let's go" she said, and we stepped in the elevator. "Are you okay?", "Mmmhmm", I guessed she didn't fell much like talking. The rest of the ride we both stayed silent. When we got outside, Bridget put on her sunglasses. "I wonder if I ever get to see him again" she said, turning her head my way. I smiled at her. She looked so fragile standing there. How Andrew didn't see she wasn't her sister I couldn't get. They look like each other, but they were so different. Bridget was nothing like Siobhan. She was so much more. We got in the car and as we pulled away from the Martins, Bridget turned my way "thanks Solomon. What would I do without you? How will I be able to pay you now?" I smiled "don't you worry about that right now. Now let's find you a place to stay, shall we".

**Andrew**

I'd left a note for Juliet on the counter.

_God morning sweetheart_

_I have to go back to the city for the day._

_I didn't want to wake you. _

_I will be back for dinner. You can order anything you would like. _

_See you later_

_Your Father_

As I sat in the back of the car, heading for New York, I thought about the apartment. I'd called the police that morning, wanting to know more. The mafiaboss Macawi had been killed by Bridget. She was safe, and had rescued somebody else, who was in the apartment.

The chauffeur pulled up in front of my home and I got out. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining bright and I had to hold my hand up in front of my eyes to see anything.

And there in front of me, coming out of the building, was Bridget. She was with Mr. Solomon, and the two of them were heading for the limo. She looked as I felt. Pale and worn out. My heart aced at the sight of her and I wanted nothing more than to call out to her, but before I knew it she was in the car, and it was pulling away from the building.

I stepped out the elevator to the horror that was my home. The picture of Siobhan stood on the ground, covered with a sheet. The wall behind it was sprayed red with blood. Everything was a mess. Well, somehow it fit my life right now. I was a mess, and so was my home.

I made my way to the bedroom, wanting some peace to process everything, before I talked to the police. On the bed I found the engagement ring I gave Bridget and a letter.

_Dear Andrew._

_I am so sorry for everything. I never meant for it to go this far. I never thought I'd fall in love with you, my sister's husband. I tried to run so many times, telling myself to let you and Juliet go, but I couldn't. I fell in love with you, her and our family, even though it wasn't real. I wasn't real. I so wanted to be what you thought I was. It was like a dream. And now I've woken to my nightmare. _

_Siobhan isn't dead. She faked it. She was really pregnant, and has given birth to twin girls. I don't know anything else. Talk to Henry._

_I pretended to be Siobhan, but my feelings were never pretend. I love you, and I hope that someday you will forgive me._

_Until that day and for the rest of our lives, I promise to find you in every poem, to see you in every work of art, to hear you in every love song! I'm amazed by the power you have over my heart._

_Yours forever _

_Bridget_

I looked up from the letter, a tear running down my cheek. Could I forgive her? I so wanted to. I missed her. And what about the real Siobhan? And twins?

I wiped the tear away, standing up, and cleared my throat. I had to talk to the police. I tucked the letter in my breast pocket along with the engagement ring. And then I walked out to deal with everything.


	2. Chapter 2

This next chapter of the story takes place a few months after the first one. In the time between the two chapters Bridget has gotten a job and a place to live. She hasn't talked to Andrew or Juliet, but is keeping in contact with both Solomon and Agent Machado, who now know the truth about Bridget, and her whereabouts the last year. Lets begin…

**Get your ass on the move**

**Bridget**

I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand and let out a sigh. It was hot today and working behind the counter of the bakery didn't make the heat any more tolerable. The AC didn't do much, so this break was long needed. I took a sip of my water and sat down on one of the wooden boxes the bananas were delivered in. It was way past noon, and soon people would be coming in for their afternoon coffee and a muffin or something.

It was Solomons cousin, Jessie, who owned the bakery. She had given me a job a few days after I left the Martins home. Oh. I hadn't thought about Andrew today. And now that I did, the pain in my heart, the pain that had been a constant feeling the last few months, was back. I missed him. Even though I hadn't seen him in weeks, it felt like yesterday I'd lay in bed with him, burring my fingers in his hair, breathing in his scent.

One day I ended up in front of Martin/Charles, now Arbogast/Martin. I didn't even know I was walking that way, not before I stood in front of the building. I had hid behind one of the collars when Andrew stepped out of the building, hurrying into his car. It was the closest I had been since that night. That terrible night, where I told him the truth. I had walked around the rest of that day, feeling numb. But numb was better than this terrible pain. Somehow this had been the turning point. After I saw him, I knew I had to move on.

Jessie called my name from inside the bakery. The afternoon rush had begun, and every hand was needed behind the counter. I washed my hands in the sink in the back, put back on my apron, which said Jessie's bakery, and walked in. Customers were filling up the bakery really fast and I had to hurry to help as many as possible before they got restless.

I stood with my back to the store when a voice said "can I get a skinny latté with a low fat blueberry muffin to go, pleace". I froze to the spot. I hadn't heard that voice in what felt like forever. I turned around, trying to smile my biggest, brightest smile.

"Sure…. Juliet".

**Andrew**

I sat staring out the window of the plane as we landed in New York. I had been gone for almost 3 weeks on this business trip, and I couldn't wait to get back home to see my daughter and my own home. The redecoration was finished by now, and every memory of Siobhan and her sister would be gone by now. Her sister. That's all I called her at this time. Even thinking about her felt like a hot piece of iron through my heart. I didn't even want to think about how it would feel to say her name. I missed her. I really missed her. But I hadn't forgiven her yet. Could I ever forgive her?

_"Dad I miss her" Juliet said. She was sitting at the dining room table with the engagement ring in her hands. "I know what she did was terrible, and I kinda hate her for it. But it's just not the same without her, you know. You're not the same!" I looked at my daughter. She was right. It really wasn't the same without Bridget in our home. She had brought Juliet and I closer together. But how could I forgive her when everything we ever had together was a lie. _

_"Come on dad" Juliet looked at me with her big eyes. "Just ask Solomon. Call him and ask. You know he knows where she is." I knew. I had talked to him a couple of days before. He had even given me Bridget address. It was written on a piece of paper, lying in the back of my bedside table. I had even driven by last night. But I couldn't contact her. Not yet. Not while the hurt was so big, and anger so fresh. I had to give it time. Maybe one day…_

I stepped out of the airport and got in the back of my car. I had seen her, or someone who looked like her. The day I left on my business woman looking like her had hid behind on of the collars at Arbogast/Martins. My heart had skipped a beat at the sight. But I was in a hurry and had to leave. If I hadn't been in one, then what? Would I have called out her name? I…

My phone started ringing. The caller ID said Juliet, and I remembered I had promised to call her, when I was safe and sound on the American ground. I picked up the phone "Hello sweetheart, I know I forgot to call you, but… Wait Juliet, slow down, I can hardly understand a single word, who did you meet?... What? You met Bridget? Where?"

**Juliet**

"Can I get a skinny latté with a low fat blueberry muffin to go, pleace" I said to the blonde behind the counter. It was killer hot today, but I was in the mood for real coffee, not ice! The blueberry muffin was a treat. I had gotten my first A+ on an exam this semester. I couldn't wait to tell dad. It would cheer him up. I was sure.

"Sure… Juliet"

The blond turned around. My mouth dropped. I couldn't believe it. I had missed her so terrible for weeks. As the anger melted away, the longing had taken its place. I missed talking to her, telling her what happened in my life, her advice and reassuring. But I had no idea where she was. If she was even still in New York. And here she stood, right in front of me. Handing me a muffin.

The woman behind me poked me on the shoulder. "Come on honey, get on with it". I took my muffin and coffee. Bridget smiled at me, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She looked so small. Like she lost weight. She was kinda pale too. "When do you get of work". Not the best opening line, but it was all I got. "Oh" Bridget said, her eyes lighting up "in an hour". I told her I'd be here when she got off work, sending her my brightest smile, and I headed out the store.

Bridget came out the back of the bakery. Oh boy, was there a difference between the Bridget heading my direction, and the Bridget posing as Siobhan. The real Bridget was wearing her hair in a ponytail. Her clothes was a pair of jeans, cut off into shorts, a sleeveless top and a pair of sneakers. She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear and sat down beside me on the bench. "Hi" she said, the tension in her voice, was very easy to pick up. Neither of us said anything the next few minutes. "Bridget, I…." I started. "Juliet, I…." Bridget said at the same time. We both giggled. "Oh I missed you. I thought about you every day" Bridget started. "You have to know how sorry I am about all that has happened. It was never my intention to hurt you or your dad." I look at her. Her eyes had filled with tears. Somehow the redness of her tear filled eyes made the dark shadows around them look even darker. She really didn't look well. "I know" I told her "I've known for a while. I was just so angry that night. Angry and hurt. I said a lot of things I didn't mean." A tear started rolling down Bridget's cheek. "I have to go now, but I really want to see you again, soon!" I told her. Bridget smiled "I would like that. A lot. I really missed you!", "me too" I said. Bridget gave me her phone number, and we both got up. I wanted to hug her, but somehow it felt too soon, so we said our goodbyes and I turned around and started walking. Behind me somebody called out Bridget's name. I turned around to see a guy I didn't know. He gave Bridget a big hug, smiled while he said something to her, and then… then he gave her a kiss. My tummy turned into a hard ball and tears welled up in my eyes. This wasn't supposed to happen. She was supposed to get back together with my dad. Tears started rolling down my face. Dad. I had to call my dad!

**Agent Machado**

I stirred the spoon round my coffee. Damn this day was a long one. Ever since the Macawi case had been closed I had trouble finding my place back at work. I wondered about transferring to the New York department. Somehow Wyoming didn't feel like home anymore. I found my phone and opened the photo gallery. A picture of Shaylene and me filled the screen. Life went on, but it still hurt.

Maybe she was the reason I didn't feel like staying in Wyoming anymore. Most places reminded me of her. Her and our baby.

Ericson came up to my desk. "Hey, guess what" he said. I really wasn't in a guessing mood, so I sent him a look. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you… We have a new lead in the Malcolm Ward case! They need you back in New York for this one, buddy!"

_"I have some bad news Mrs. Martin. It's about Malcolm Ward. I knew you two have gotten, hmmm, close over the last couple of months, so I couldn't keep you in the dark. I am afraid we've found a body. It's Malcolm." Mrs. Martin broke down in tears. I knew they knew each other, bonded over the disappearance of Bridget Kelly, but I didn't expect a reaction this strong. I handed her a tissue. "I know it comes as a chok Mrs. Martin, but…" "I'm not Siobhan, god dammit, I'm Bridget" she said. I stared at the woman I thought was Mrs. Martin. Bridget Kelly. Right here in front of me. "I'm sorry, I don't understand" I began. Bridget started explaining about her sister's alleged suicide, her posing as Siobhan, about Mr. Martin, and the truth about Siobhan's disappearance. All this time she was right in front of me. Right under my nose…_

"Do you hear me Machado? They need you in New York! There's a plane leaving in 2 hours. Get your ass on the move!" I looked at Ericson, gave him a quick nod and got up to leave. This was it. Bye Wyoming. This time I didn't want to come back!


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, so now we getting somewhere in the story. I'm introducing a new character in this chapter. You kinda met him in the second chapter, through Juliet's point of view. Guessed who?

I don't want it to be too easy for Bridget and Andrew to get back together (if they do?). The story's gotta have some twist and turns. So if you're a Bridget/Andrew fan (like I am), well read on!

**The one with the brilliant muffins**

**Samuel**

The first time I saw Bridget, was in the bakery. I just stopped in for a coffee, when the new blond girl behind the counter was fumbling and hurrying to get everybody's order right. It was her first day, and boy a day to start. The place was crowded, and I had to wait a good 15 minutes before it was my turn. Meanwhile I kinda enjoyed seeing the poor girl struggle to manage. She somehow had an aura about her. She look almost devastated and fragile like no other, like she was about to break down. But at the same time it looked like she was a fighter that would never break! There was something really interesting about her.

I started going to the bakery every day, just to see her. After a couple of days I asked her, her name. I made a stupid joke, and she laughed a polite laugh. The next couple of days I asked her different things and we had small conversations over the counter. She didn't smile a lot, but it just made the smile more precious. After a week or two I mustered up the courage to ask her out. She said no. The next day I asked again, and got a second no. So it went on for a couple of days, until one day. I caught her on her break, sitting in the park across the bakery. She just sat there on the bench staring at nothing. "Hi you" I said sitting down beside her, she gave a little jump, I'd startled her. "Oh hi" she said, giving one of those rare, but beautiful smiles. "So, you're on your break?", "Yeah, had to get some fresh air. Its kinda hot behind the counter" she answered. We started talking for a bit, until she got up. "My break is up, gotta go back" she said looking over my head at the bakery. I got up, "look, I know I asked you before, but… do you want to go out with me. Casual, nothing fancy. Dinner and a movie perhaps?", she started to say no, "I don't really want to beg, but you know I'll keep asking 'till you say yes. You might as well give up now, and go out with me", she looked at me, looking a bit nervous and bemused at the same time. Finally she agreed to dinner and a movie that night.

We met in front of a small Italian restaurant nearby Central Park. She looked great in a pair of jeans, high heels and a blue satin top. Great, but nervous as hell. Dinner went great. I talked, a lot, and she listened, a lot. After the movie I followed her home. She lived in a small flat not too far from the bakery. We sat down on the stairs in front of the building, sharing the last of the candy from the movie. We talked a bit about her job at the bakery, and my job at the city hall as an assistant. After a while Bridget got up, "thanks, I had a really nice time" she said, making her way up the stairs, heading for the front door. I jumped up, "yeah, we should do it again sometime. Maybe you'll say yes the first time I ask this time" I said, grinning at her. She gave me one of those small rare smiles, "yeah maybe… Well goodnight" she said opening the front door. It was now or never. I grabbed her arm, pulling her closer, and planted my lips on hers. She froze on the spot, and when I pulled away, tears were welling up in her eyes. Before I could say anything she disappeared inside, closing the door in my face. "I'm sorry" I yelled after her, not knowing what else to say. Man this girl didn't make any sense. I wasn't about to give up on her though. The next day I was back at the bakery, ordering my coffee, and asking her out.

**Juliet**

I laid on my bed, earphones plugged in, music streaming as loudly as I could possibly stand into my head. The hard ball in my tummy hadn't disappeared since yesterday's reality check. I couldn't believe Bridget had moved on so fast. I really thought she was just as in love with daddy, as I believed he was with her.

_"Hello sweetheart, I know I forgot to call you, but… Wait Juliet, slow down, I can hardly understand a single word, who did you meet?... What? You met Bridget? Where?". I slowed down, as much as I could trying to control my tears and sobs. "I met Bridget today. She's working at that bakery by Central Park, you know, the one with the brilliant muffins?" Dad knew which one I meant , and urged me to go on. "Well, when she got of work, we met out front, and talked for a while, and when I left….", "what sweetheart, what happened?" dad said on the other end. He sounded really nervous and anxious. I couldn't tell him. I just couldn't. "Oh we exchanged phone numbers. You don't mind do you?", my heart fell to the ground. I couldn't bring myself to tell him that Bridget was kissing some stupid blond guy. "Oh sweetheart. I don't mind. I don't particularly like it, but I don't mind it. Can we talk when I get home?". _

We didn't talk that night though. I had locked myself in my room, burring myself in the Romeo and Juliet assignment our new English teacher Mrs. Phelps had given us. There was a couple with a future, I had thought.

_Bzz bzz_, my phone buzzed on the bedside table. I picked it up, it was a text from Andrea. I didn't feel like texting her, but just as I was about to text her again, the phone buzzed again.

_Hi Juliet. It was so good to see you yesterday. I'd like to do it again real soon. I don't want to lose contact! I missed you so! How about I buy you a coffee on the house some day? Love Bridg. _

I tossed my phone across the room. Hell if I was going to have coffee with that lying, cheating bitch! I buried my head in my pillow. After a while my dad knocked on my door. "Juliet, I thought about going to the movies. Would you like to join me?". I did. A night with my dad sounded like a good idea. Maybe the movie would get my mind of the whole Bridget situation. I got my jacket of the chair by my desk, and picked up my phone from the floor. Before I went out the door I sent a text:

"Hey Bridg. I would like to have coffee. How 'bout tomorrow? 5 pm?"

Maybe then I would get some answers I thought, going out my door. "Ready?" dad said, giving me a smile, man those were rare these days. "Yup, ready". "So, what would you like to see", he asked me as we stepped into the elevator.

**Bridget**

"Ready?" Samuel asked me, throwing me jacket at me. I looked up from my phone, "hey hey, who's that making you smile like that… Be careful. I might just get jealous" he said, winking at me. "Oh, it's just an old friend" I told him, putting on my jacket. I locked the door behind me when we left my apartment. It was a studio, only one room, with a sink, cooking plate, a small fridge and a tiny bathroom. But it was all I could afford right now, and I was really grateful, that Solomon had found it so fast. I thought it was one of his cousins that owned the building. That man had cousins all over Manhattan. Pretty useful if you were a former drug addict, who just got thrown out of "your" apartment by "your" husband, because you were posing as his wife… Dammit. The thought of Andrew stung. Samuel was a really nice guy, but he just wasn't Andrew.

"So, what are we going to watch" I asked him while he hailed a cap. "Oh it's a surprise", he told me. The cap ride to the cinema was short, and as it turned out, Samuel picked out an action movie. That was great. I didn't need to think, when watching those kinds of movies, and they were always low on the romantic stuff. We stood in line, and Samuel threw his arm around me, giving me a kiss on the head. "I like it when you smile; like you did back at your flat" he told me "I wished it was me that made you that happy". "Oh, you do make me happy" I reassured him. It was true. I didn't think as much of Andrew when I was with Samuel. And that made me happier. But these days a dog on its way to the pound to get put down was happier than me, so it really didn't take much.

The movie was fine. Lots of exploding cars and giant guns. We started walking out the cinema, when I saw I left my jacket in the seat. I told Samuel to wait for me outside, and started making my way back to the seat. My jacket had fallen to the floor, so I bent over to pick it up. I got up and turned around, bumping in to someone. "Oh I'm sorry" I said. "Bridget?". I looked up. It was Juliet. And the person I bumped into... Andrew…

**Siobhan**

There. I threw the pen across the table. That was it. My signature and I was no longer Mrs. Martin. Thank God. I had gotten everything I wanted out of that marriage. I look over at the girls sleeping in their cribs.

_Andrew stood by me, looking through the glass at the girls. "So they're not Henrys?", "nope" I told him. "Mine?", he asked. I nodded. "I want a divorce Siobhan. I want out.". I understood that. I didn't want to stay married to that British bastard any more than he wanted to stay married to me. "I'll sign any papers you send me" I told him. "But I have two small girls to take care of no, I need funds to so that". He sighed, and looked at me. "I will give you 10 million for a quick divorce, and 100.000 each year, for each of the girls. And I want a paternity test!". I agreed and he left. I looked at the girls and smiled. Sucker. _

I picked up my phone and dialed. "The number you're trying to reach is out of service". I threw my phone at the couch. Dammit Henry, I thought. The doorbell rang. It was the nanny, Sarah. "I met the flower guy downstairs. He had these for you", she handed me a bouquet, and gave me a smile. I smiled back at her and read the card.

_Dear Cora. Looking forward to our date tonight. Giddeon._

I put the flowers in a vase and put the card in the kitchen drawer to all the others. I walked over to the giant windows and looked out over the L.A. skyline. Men. They were all the same. All it took was a smile, a kiss and a tight dress and you had them right where you wanted them. I smiled to myself, wondering if I should wear the necklace Christian gave me last week.


	4. Chapter 4

How do you feel about the new love interest in Bridget's life? How is his relationship to Bridget affecting her relationship to Andrew and Juliet? This chapter is going to be Bridget-tastic!

**You don't fool me!**

**Andrew**

"Bridget" Juliet squeaked behind me. Bridget looked up, staring into my eyes. My heart stopped. She didn't say anything. Neither did I. We just stood there looking at each other, not uttering a single word.

I had no idea what to say. She looked so fragile standing there. The Bridget I told to leave had been a strong woman, a healthy looking woman, a gorgeous woman. The Bridget in front of me was a pale resemblance to that woman. She was thinner and the skin around her eyes was dark, as if she didn't get enough sleep. "So did you like the movie" Juliet blabbered behind me, as if to break the rather uncomfortable silence. Bridget's eyes flickered from mine, to Juliet's and then back to mine. "I…" she started. "Hey Bridg', hon', what's keeping you?" a man walking towards us said. "Oh, sorry I didn't know you ran into someone" he said looking at me, "hi I'm Samuel". He held out his hand to shake mine. "Andrew Martin" I introduced myself, shaking his hand. My eyes flickered to Bridget. She was even paler now than she had been before "Samuel" walked in. "Oh Andrew… Bridget told me about you" Samuel said, "how was it you two knew each other" he asked, turning towards Bridget. "Oh… It's a long story" she said, her voice barely hearable. "Okay" Samuel looked at me, narrowing his eyes, "come on sweety, we have to hurry, I already hailed a cap. Nice to meet you" he said taking Bridget's hand, turning around to leave the cinema. "Likewise" I said as they left. Bridget walked a bit behind Samuel, and as they walked out the door, she turned her head. Tears were glistening in her eyes.

"Oh dad" Juliet said, showing her arm under mine. "Is that what you wanted to tell me the night I got back home?" I asked her. She looked at the floor. "Yes… I just didn't know how" she said. I turned around to look at my daughter. "You told me she gave you her telephone number. Are you going to go see her?" I asked. "Yes, tomorrow afternoon". "Fine. I will go instead of you" I told her. "But dad… "Juliet started protesting. "Juliet, this is not a discussion!" .I had to know about this Samuel. If it had all been really been a lie. I just had to know.

**Samuel**

I threw my jacket over a chair. "So… How do you know that Andrew guy?" I looked at Bridget how froze, standing by the couch. "I told you already… It's a long story. I'm really tired, I don't feel like telling it right now" she said with that tiny voice. I smiled at her. There was something she wasn't telling. "Come on, we have all night" I said walking over to her, putting my hands on her shoulder. She was so lovely. Tiny, fragile. Like a porcelain doll. It could be so easy to break her. I looked her in the eyes, she looked away. "He was a friend of my sister's" she told me. Oh yeah her sister. "Really, of Siobhans? Hmm" I pulled her into my arms. "Hmm the way you looked at him, he more looked like an old friend of yours" I said into her hair, kissing her head. "Yeah, the way you looked at him, I might just get jealous, you know" I told her, hugging her tighter. She gave a nervous laugh. I pulled her away from me, so I could look her in the eyes. "Let's go to bed… I'll massage your feet" I said. Bridget gave me a shy smile and agreed.

A friend of her sister's, my ass. That British bastard meant something to Bridget. I could feel it. I hated that she didn't tell me the truth. And somehow I would find out. She couldn't keep it at secret forever. I had to know. Or else I might just get jealous. And I really hated getting jealous. I looked at the back of Bridget's head as we walked to the bed. Oh sweet Bridget. You don't fool me.

**Bridget**

4.55 pm. I was getting anxious. I wondered if Juliet was going to show up after last night. I sat down at the bench, took a sip of my coffee, decaf, I didn't need anything else keeping me up at night. I looked at my watch. She had to be here soon.

"Hello Bridget". The sound of his smooth British voice made my heart skip a beat and my tummy turn over. I turned around as Andrew sat down beside me on the bench. "Hi" I said, trying to smile at him, but failing miserably. "So" he said "you look lovely". A lie. I knew I looked like something the cat dragged in. It was a long hard fall from the wardrobe of Siobhan Martin, Millionaire, to the wardrobe of Bridget Kelly, ex addict. "Thank you" I murmured staring at my hands. There was still a pale band round the finger of the wedding ring. A constant reminder of the time I spent with Andrew. I glanced over at his left hand. No ring. Just the same pale band.

Why had he come? I'd made a date with Juliet, and here he sat. It felt like a cruel joke. Did he come just to haunt me? To rub some more salt in the wound? The meeting yesterday had been more than enough. I hadn't slept all night, tossing and turning, staring at the ceiling. Samuel had been so suspicious, but I had no idea how to explain how I knew Andrew. I had no wish to explain. Telling would hurt too much.

"When did you meet Samuel" Andrew turned to look at me. I had to look at him to. I turned to answer him. Oh those eyes. It felt like they looked right into my soul. When I was with him they looked sparkling, shining and full of love and admiration. The eyes I was staring at now looked hurt, tired and bitter. Did mine look the same? "We met a few weeks ago. He is a customer at the bakery" I told him, figuring Juliet told him about my new job. Andrew nodded. "Do you love him?" he asked. "I like him. He's nice". He is kinda smothering, to tell the truth. And intense. And he doesn't make me think of a future with a house with the white picket fence and kinds running round the yard. He is nice, sure… but he's not you, I thought. Andrew nodded again. And then suddenly he got up and started to leave. I got on my feet. "Andrew, I…." I started. I didn't want him to leave. Not yet. Not now.

He turned around, eyes blazing. "Was it all just a big game to you? A lie you laughed about behind my back. Maybe you laughed about me with this Samuel?" he shouted at me, almost running towards me. He was terrifying like this. My thoughts flashed back to the last night in the apartment. I took a few steps back. I didn't mean to be afraid of him, but when he was like this, I could help to remember that once he threatened to kill Siobhan. "I…." I had no idea what to say. It had only been a lie at first. Back when I didn't know him. Andrew stared at me. "Oh to hell with it" he panted through his lips while he grabbed my arm, pulling me towards him. Before I knew it those panting lips were pressing against mine. My heart pounded harder than ever before, and my legs felt like jelly. Before I really knew what had happened, Andrew had let me go, and was again walking away.

I stood, frozen to the ground. Had my life been a movie, the rain would start to fall from the sky and I would fall to my knees, bawling my eyes out. Instead I just stood there. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I wanted to call out his name. Get him to come back, to kiss me again. But I couldn't. The pain in my chest, that had been a constant reminder of what I lost, was gone. A person could only take so much heartache. Instead there was hollowness. I didn't feel anything. I only knew one way of taking care of this hollowness. I pulled my NA chip out of my pocket. I turned it a couple of times, turned around and started to leave. As I went by a trashcan, I threw the chip in.

**Machado**

I stared out over the New York skyline. I felt great. For the first time in forever I felt free again. The Macawi case was long over and the tip in the Malcolm case had turned out to be a dead end. But I had used the opportunity to turn in my wish for a transfer from the Wyoming department, to the New York department. I once again looked at the letter in my hands. I smiled. My wish had been granted.

It felt like a fresh start. A fresh start I so badly needed.

There was a knock at my door. Julianne, my new coworker came in. She handed me a file, I asked for. I took a quick look at the file. Great, I thought, I could really use a good cup of coffee.

**Samuel**

As I turned the corner I saw her. Her and him. He was pressing his disgusting British lips at her beautiful smooth lips. Son of a Bitch. Those lips belonged to me.

Oh Bridget, I thought watching him leave her. Why do you do these things to me? I felt the jealousy boil in my body. Why do you make me feel this way? I punched the brick wall behind me. I could hear the bones in my hand crack at the impact. Oh, man, I really hated getting jealous, I thought, staring at Bridget leaving the park.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter is going to be a short one, because it's Sunday, and I have both of my kids home (I have 2 year old and a 1,5 months old baby), so I'm writing while they're at the grocery store with their dad. I promise to put up another chapter tomorrow or Tuesday, depending on how much the baby decides to sleep tomorrow J

Enjoy!

**How does your dad know my Bridget?**

**Agent Machado**

I looked in the windows of the bakery. The place looked really nice, kinda upper class Starbucks with cakes. I instantly recognized the blonde girl behind the counter. I smiled as I walked in the door. Good for her. A real job, in a place that doesn't need you to sanitize everything before you use it. There weren't a lot of people in the place, so I walked right up to the counter. A pretty dark girl came over, "Hello sir, how can I help you?" she asked me, sending me her biggest brightest smile. "Oh I would like a black coffee, a donut and that pretty blonde over there" I answered, nodding in Bridget's direction. The other girl looked confused for a second, then went over and tapped Bridget on the shoulder, whispering in her ear. Bridget turned to look at me, her face lighting up into a big smile. She said something back to the dark girl, and turned around to finish the order she was taking from a customer. The dark girl came back, "give her 5 minutes and she'll be off on her break. I'll go make you your coffee" she said smiling at me.

5 minutes later Bridget joined me on the bench in front of the bakery. "Agent Machado. What a surprise. What are you doing back in New York?" she asked me sitting down. "Oh call me Victor, I think we're way past calling each other by our last name, don't would" I said, smiling at her. She had change, I thought, looking at her. Last time I saw her, she had been wearing Siobhan's clothes. She hadn't been at skin and bones with black shadows under her eyes. This Bridget looked more like the Bridget I meet over a year ago back in Wyoming. I studied her closer. She was fidgeting. Her hands were a bit shaky. I looked her in the eyes, "Bridget, are you using again?" I asked her. She stared at me, eyes wide open. She shook her head. "No… I had a drink yesterday. It was stupid, I know, but…" her voice trailed off.

What had happened to this girl? The Bridget Kelly I knew was a strong, no bullshit kind of girl. The new Bridget was broken. She seems like she had given up. My heart went out to her. I saw some of Shayleen in her. "When do you get off work" I asked her. She looked at me, "at 5. Why?" she asked. "I'll be here, when you're off. And then we're going on a little trip." I smiled at her. I wasn't going to let her fall back into her old lifestyle. Even if I personally had to drag her ass to every NA meeting in New York. I had seen Bridget at her worst, and I wasn't going to let her get there again.

**Juliet**

I tapped the heel on the floor. 5 minutes left and school was off. I was tired of sitting indoors when the summer lured me outside with sunshine and warmth. I looked over at Andrea. She was staring at the clock to. I didn't think anyone listened to Mr. Francis, the biology teacher. Everyone had their eye on the price. Finally the bell ringed, saving us from school. I smiled. Andrea and I had a date. The park, the sun, two skinny ice lattés and a staring contest, every boy in class were going to play volleyball in the park. A game that just couldn't be played with a shirt on.

As we came out of the school, a man approached me. "Juliet, hi" he said walking towards me. Andrea smiled at me, then walked on to give us some privacy, I guess. I looked at the man. I knew I'd seen him before, but where? He removed his sunglasses, settling them on his head. Oh, that was that Samuel guy, Bridget's "boyfriend". "So" he said, smiling at me, "this is where you go to school, huh." He looked at the building as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen. Man, that guy creped me out. Suddenly he looked at me, his grey eyes hard as ice, piercing mine. "How does your dad know my Bridget?" he asked me. He was terrifying. He grabbed my arm, "tell me" he demanded. "Juliet?" Andrea called standing at the school gate, looking at me with worry in her eyes. Samuel let go of my arm, and I hurried to Andrea. "Nice talking to you, Juliet, I'll see you again soon" Samuel called after me.

"Who was that" Andrea asked. "Someone wanting to know when the school was build" I lied. I had no idea why he wanted to know those things about my dad. I looked over my shoulder. Samuel was staring at me. I shuttered. I had to talk to Bridget.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally I was able to write another chapter for my take on the second season of Ringer. I have been asked about Henry, since he is the only main character that hasn't had a part from his point of view. Well, there's a reason for that. I am keeping you hanging. I do have a story for Henry, but for a little while longer I'm going to keep you guessing, mainly though Siobhan's point of view.

This chapter is going to give us a closer look on this Samuel guy. Something new to the Bridget/Andrew story. And have Siobhan meet an old "friend".

**If you leave me… He's done!**

**Bridget**

Oh man, it had been a hard day, Bridget thought, unlocking the door to her apartment. It felt like half of New York had been in the bakery this afternoon, and none of them had been in very good mood. The heat did something to people. Bridget kicked her shoes to the corner of the living/bedroom and fell into the sofa. Her feet were killing her, and a foot massage would make her day. But being on her own this evening, that weren't an option. She would settle for soaking her feet in tub of hot water and soap. Bridget closed her eyes, daydreaming about a day at the spa. Someone rubbing her feet, while getting a facial. Had she still been Siobhan, that would be an option. She opened her eyes. She had to stop thinking that way. She wasn't Siobhan anymore, and from the last she saw of Andrew, she would never be Mrs. Martin again. She closed her eyes again. She could feel her knees trembling, thinking about the kiss. It had been almost a week, and she hadn't heard from him at all. Juliet had been in the bakery one day, but they had been crazy busy, so Bridget hadn't had the time to talk to her, and when she called Juliet that night, no one had answered.

Bridget had dozed off on the couch, when a hard knock on the door woke her up. She stared at the door. Samuel said he didn't have time to come by tonight, didn't he, she thought. She got up, stared herself in the mirror, undoing the ponytail. Samuel liked her hair loose, not up. She quickly ran her fingers though her hair, glancing panicky at the door. She knew he didn't like waiting.

Bridget opened her door, putting on the brightest smile she could muster at that moment. A man bolted through the door into the apartment. "You tell that "boyfriend" of yours to stay the hell away from my daughter". Bridget stared into the face of Andrew. "You hear me Bridget. You tell him never to go near Juliet again", Andrew continued screaming at her. "What are you talking about?" she asked him. "I am talking about the maniac boyfriend of yours, questioning my daughter, following her around town, bothering her!" Andrew snared at her. "You hear me…? If he ever goes near her again, I tell you…" he continued, grapping Bridget's wrist.

Bridget clenched her teeth. She had forgotten about the marks. Andrew stared at her, and then looked down at her hands, releasing his grip. He looked at the marks, then at her, then at the marks again. His facial expression changed from anger to confusion to rage. "What the hell is this" he asked looking Bridget into the eyes. "Bridget, answer me" he said, "what is this? Is this him? Did he do this to you?". Bridget looked at Andrew. She had no idea what to say. If he did this? Oh yeah he did this. But if this made Andrew this mad, she didn't have the courage to tell him about the bended rib, and the following bruising. She opened her mouth, then closed it again. Andrew looked at her with determination in his eyes. "That it" he said. "That man is crazy! You coming with me"

Andrew grabbed Bridget's hand and pulled her out the door, slamming it shut behind her. When they got in the car, he dialed his phone. "Hello mr. Solomon. This is Andrew Martin. I am afraid that once again I am in need of your service."

**Juliet**

He followed her again tonight. She had been hanging with some of her friends at a diner, and on her way home, she had spotted him, walking a few yards behind her. This was the third time this week. Third time since he harassed her at school. She had tried to tell Bridget about it, but she had been too busy, and Juliet had lost her courage and left. He was creepy as hell. Andrea had noticed him when they were at the park yesterday, and she was pretty sure he had been taking pictures.

Juliet dropped her purse. Sighing she bend down picking up the content of the purse. A hand reached over, giving her, her lipstick back. "Hey Juliet. What a coincident. Meeting you here like this." Juliet stared up into the face of Samuel. His creepy, smiling face. "What is a pretty girl like you, doing all alone on a night like this? You're far to pretty to be out this late all alone, you know." Juliet stared at him. "I really don't think that's any of your business" she told him, getting back up on her feet. Samuels smile froze. He grabbed her arm. "Now, why would you say that? I'm just looking out for you. We don't want anything happening to you, now want we?" he said through his teeth. He let go of her arm, straitening his back, putting his smile back on his face. "Now you have a great evening. I'll see you later", he said and left.

Juliet stood frozen to the ground for a minute. There was something wrong with this guy, she thought. He scared the living crap out of her. Juliet started walking. She had to tell her dad, she thought. He had to know about this. She knew he would get angry, possibly at Bridget, but she had to tell him. She was afraid not to.

**Siobhan**

"No Simon, there is nobody else. He is an old friend. An old gay friend" Siobhan said, finishing the phone call. Simon, one of her dates, had seen her on a date with Anthony. He had bought the story. Dear God, was every man in L.A. a complete idiot? She thought. If you just smiled and battered your eyelashes at them, they'd buy every story. She smiled, opening her jewelry box. She dropped the diamonds earrings into the box. The newest gift from Anthony, a rich attorney, with a prude for a wife. The man was so into Siobhan he would buy her every single piece of jewelry in L.A., as long as she spread her legs for him once in a while. Siobhan kicked of the high heels. It was late so the girls were fast asleep, and the nanny had been sent home. She picked up her phone and wrote a text:

_Henry. Where are you? I miss you. Love Siv._

2 seconds later the phone buzzed - _Message not delivered_. Siobhan sighed. This was like message number 500 that hadn't been delivered. She stared out the window. "Henry, where the hell are you" she thought.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It startled her. Who the hell would visit this time of night. Siobhan went over to the door, peeking through the peephole. Oh hell, she thought, taking a deep breath before opening the door.

"Mr. Arbogast. What a surprise. What are you doing in Los Angeles?" Siobhan said, looking at the father of her former best friend.

Tim Arbogast looked back at Siobhan, the disgust showing in his face.

"So where is he?" he asked. "Where is Henry? Where has he gone? And where the hell is my grandchildren?"

**Andrew**

Andrew tossed over in the big bed. It was weird, having Bridget back in the house. He had settled her in the guestroom. He had borrowed her one of his polo shirts to sleep in, since he hadn't given her time to bring anything. Every time he closed his eyes he saw the marks on her wrist before his eyes. The blueish marks. He opened his eyes again, and shook his head. He sat on the edge of the bed. Maybe some water would help him fall asleep.

Andrew made his way to the kitchen. He noticed the light was on before he entered. The sight that met him made the muscles in his groin pull together, and his heart beat faster.

Bridget was standing at the fridge, only wearing his shirt and a tiny pair of panties. She turned towards him, eyes as big as teacups, a box of ice-cream in her hands. "Oh I'm sorry if I startled you" Andrew said, drinking in the sight. "No, it's my fault" Bridget said. "I shouldn't just help myself. I don't live here anymore" she continued, giving him a tiny, barely viewable smile. She started to leave. "No, it's fine" Andrew hurried to say, "I could eat a bit of ice-cream myself". He smiled at her. "Why don't you stay, and we'll share it" he suggested. Bridget looked at him. She looked puzzled. She came back and sat down on one of the chairs at the counter. Andrew smiled and sat down on the chair beside her. "So" he said. "You couldn't sleep either?". Bridget shook her head. "No. I'm used to sleeping in another bed, when staying in this place" she said, glancing at Andrew. Andrew could feel the muscles in his groin again. He looked at Bridget. The sight of her in his kitchen, dressed like this, made the memories flash before his eyes. Get a grip he thought.

They sat there for a while. Sharing the ice-cream. Talking about Bridget's job, Juliet and Andrew's new situation at work. It felt just like old times. Eventually the ice-cream box went empty, and Bridget rose from the chair. She looked at Andrew. "Thanks for the ice-cream" she said. "It was nice. This was nice. I missed this" she said, "I missed you" she finished quietly. Andrew looked at her. The long smooth legs. The blond hair flowing over her shoulders. The big eyes looking back at him. He just couldn't help himself.

He reached over, and grabbed her waist, pulling her closer, pulling her down on his lap. He stared into those big eyes. She looked so beautiful. So sexy. He tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, ran his hand down the side of her face. There was another bruise on the back of her neck. Andrew clenched his teeth together. How anyone could hurt her. His Bridget. He had no idea. "Andrew, I…" Bridget started to say. He put his finger over her mouth, shutting her up. She was perfect. In all her unperfectness. Right at this moment he didn't care that she'd lied to him, deceived him. Right now, all he cared about was her. He wanted nothing more than to protect her. Make sure that, that man never hurt her again. He followed the curves of her lips with his thump as he cradled her cheek in his hand. Time had seemed to stop. All that was right now was her. Right here. With him.

He looked her deep in the eyes. All the memories of what had been rushing over him. "Andrew…" she tried again. He hushed her. He nestled his nose in her hair, inhaling her scent. "Oh Bridget" he whispered into her hair. "Why did I ever let you go" he finish, trailing the line down her jaw, reaching her mouth, losing himself in the taste of lips. Bridget reached round his shoulders, burying her fingers in his hair, pulling him closer, as if that was even possible. Andrew ran his fingers down her spine, making Goosebumps appear on the pale thin skin. He lifted her onto the table, grinding his groin against hers, making his wants and longings more that clear to the both of them. He started pulling the shirt over her head, seeing the bruise under her breast. He bended to kiss the bruise, while Bridget leaned back over the table. He kissed the line of her body downwards to the line of the panties, gently pulling them off…

Andrew woke up the next morning, to an empty bed. The bed was still warm on the side Bridget had slept. He found a note:

_Andrew._

_Until that day and for the rest of our lives, I promise to find you in every poem, to see you in every work of art, to hear you in every love song! I'm amazed by the power you have over my heart._

_I get off work at 5._

_Yours _

_B._

Andrew smiled. He fell back onto his pillow. Oh man, he thought. This was bad. He just knew that he was hooked. He found his phone. He hated texting, but he knew he couldn't reach her by calling. As quick as he could he sent the text:

_Godmorning sweetheart._

_I'll see you at 5._

_A._

**Bridget**

"Bridget, can you take out the trash for me" Jessie called from the office. Solomon rose from his seat in the back. Bridget laughed. "Solomon, I think I can take out the trash by myself" She smiled at him. He studied her, and sat back down. He was back to being the serious bodyguard.

Bridget picked up the bag of trash, and headed out the door, leading to the alley behind the bakery. She smiled, remembering the text. She would see Andrew again this evening. She was so happy. She threw the trash in the dumpster and headed back to the door, when a hand grabbed her and another were held over her mouth.

Samuel pushed her, smashing her head up against the brick wall. Her vision blurred for a second. "Oh Bridget" he snarled at her. "Why do you do this? Why the hell do you do this against me? You know how jealous I get! I HATE GETTING JEALOUS!" he screamed at her. Bridget stared at him. She couldn't get a single word over her lips. "I love you Bridget" he whispered, pressing his lips against hers."You know I can't live without you" he continued. "You can't leave me, I'll die". He stared her into the eyes, his eyes cold as ice. Not a single emotion showing. "I won't let you go! You can't. I'll end him!" he snarled. "I mean it, Bridg'. If you leave me… He's done! I'll kill him!"

"I love you so much" he whispered again, while pushing a hand up under her t-shirt. Bridget stared into the ally. A single tear running down her cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

So. It's been a looooong time since my last chapter. Times gone by, and I haven't found the time, or inspiration for writing. But the reviews has kept coming, so now it's time for a new chapter. Lets see were it takes us...

**Hola Señor Butler**

**Bridget**

"Hey Bridg', you okay?" Solomon shook her gently. She was sitting on a couple of boxes behind the bakery. She wiped a tear away, mustering up a smile. "Yep, I'm fine." she answered. She felt like her heart had been ripped out, smashed to the floor, stepped on and sat on fire.

"_I love you so much" he whispered again, while pushing a hand up under her t-shirt. Bridget stared into the ally. A single tear running down her cheek. Samuel caressed her breasts underneath the shirt. Her ribs hurting every time his hand brushed over the marks. "You are so beautiful. My sweet Bridget." he whispers into her hair, while kissing her neck. Bridget felt sick. He took her head into his hands, forcing her to look into his cold eyes. "We'll be together forever, you know?! I won't ever let you go. You're mine forever, and ever." He smiled at her. Vomit rising in Bridget's throat. "I'll see you tonight my sweet" Samuel said, before planting a kiss on her lips. Bridget couldn't move. Samuel walked away, leaving the ally. As he turned the corner, Bridget turned around, emptying the content of her stomach into the trashcans beside her. _

Bridget looked into Solomon's eyes. He looked worried. Bridget stood up, smoothed her apron. The sun was setting behind the skyscrapers. How long had she sat here, she wondered. Solomon grabbed her hand. "How did it go with Andrew?" he asked, real concern in his voice. Bridget's heart took a tumble. Could a burned heart even do that, she wondered. "It didn't" she answered, turning towards the backdoor of the bakery, planing on making her way up to her room. She needed a long, hot shower. Solomon stood behind in the ally, confused, and wondering what happened to the happy, in love Bridget he had dropped off this morning. Something had gone terribly wrong. He could feel it.

**Henry**

He buried his feet deeper into the sand. The sun had warmed it up during the day, and even deep down, the heat was still noticeable. He stared out upon the ocean. The weaves come rolling in, clashing into the big rocks, sending droplets high into the air, the droplets reflecting the sun. This was heaven he thought. Pure heaven. The boys were settled nearby, fighting over who would get to put the last seashell on the sandcastle. Henry smiled. The boys were hard to recognize. Their skin were tanned by the sun, and their red hair was almost white. It had grown to. Becks hair almost covered his shoulders be now. Henry didn't have the heart to cut it. Not that the boy would let him. "I look like Tarzan" he said, the one time Henry had bought a pair of scissors home from the store. Henry had laughed. Becks was the whitest Tarzan he had ever seen. But Tarzan he was. His little Tarzan.

Though Henry was the one who looked like Tarzan. His black hair was longer. He had grown a beard. And wrinkles had surfaced in the corners of his eyes. His skin was tanned, and the hard labor he had had to take to survive, had toned the muscles in his upper body. No one back home would look at him and recognize him as the Henry Butler who had left America one dark night months ago.

"Hola Señor Butler. How are you?". Henry turned around, the sun blinding him as he looked at the person walking up behind him. Henry smiled. "Hallo Rosie" he answered. Rosita was the woman taking care of his boys, when Henry had to go away, from time to time. She was a beautiful woman. Tiny and fragile looking, but with that Latino fire that told everyone looking at her, that she wasn't to be messed with. Her smile could stop wars, and her body make men begin them. She was gorgeous. But Henry had no interest in her. She was great with the kids, and made one hell of a chili, but to Henry she was nothing more than a good friend.

"Bzzzz, bzzzzz". Henry picked up the phone beside him in the sand. _Sunday. 1 a.m.. South port. _Henry stared out over the water. He closed his eyes. Here we go again, he thought, taking in the sound of the ocean, the seagulls and the sound of Dash hitting Becks with a bucket.

"DAAAAAAAD"

**Andrew**

He took a sip of his beer. Normally Andrew wasn't a beer guy. He sure wasn't a "beer right out of the bottle" kind of guy, but tonight, he didn't give a crap. He stared at the sink. Picturing Bridget last night, in those tiny panties and his shirt. Her smile. Her hair. Her sweet scent. She smelled like soap, candles and honey. What the hell had happened? This morning everything was fine. He had felt all lovydovy, combined with doubt and uncertainty. Now, he just felt uncertain. Confused and uncertain.

He went to the bakery a little while before closing time. He wanted to see Bridget at work. No woman of his had ever worked, and he couldn't help thinking it was a little bit sexy. He sat at one of the tables in the back. She was pale. Paler that usual. And her eyes were a little red. Andrew had looked at her, and finally they had gotten eye contact. Her eyes had widened when she saw him, she looked frightened. He had smiled at her, but she had just turned around, servicing another customer. He had waited until closing time. She had lead him into the ally behind the bakery. When he had tried to kiss her, she had pushed him away, gently. Tears had welled up in her eyes as as she had told him, that they had made a mistake. That she regretted the whole night, and she didn't want to be with him. He didn't understand, and when he grabbed her to look into her eyes she hit him, with the tears rolling down her cheeks. He had starred at her, shaking his head. "Why are you doing this to me?" he whispered. She had showed him away, asking him to leave, and never to contact her again. He left. He walked away from her, leaving her alone in the ally. Hurrying back to his car. Only wanting to get back into "safety".

He walked over to the sink, to empty the rest of the beer. Juliet wouldn't come home tonight. She was sleeping at a friends house.

Suddenly the doorbell rang. Andrew opened the door. Nobody was there, but there was a letter placed on the floor. Andrew picked it up, and opened it.

"_She's mine"_

Andrew stared at the note. The bricks falling into place. The only words in his head. Bridget.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, now I'm in the zone, haha, so I'm writing another chapter. There's been some questions about a couple of things in the previous chapter. Why is Henry in Mexico (which I haven't written, but someone put two and two together) and how the hell did Samuel get to put the note infront of Andrew's door, since the man lives in an apartment which has security and a doorman, and you have to ring up to the apartment, to get in, if you're a visitor.

Well... I wont answer the Henry question, because I'm just starting his story, and there's going go happen alot to him, and his kids.

And, guys, Samuel is kind of a psyco, for those who haven't seen it yet. I DO know how he got to enter the building, but since he's not a character, which . we follow thaaaaat often, yet, you, the readers don't and will not get to know it right now. Who knows what will happen in the following chapters. I promise! It wont be the last time, some of the things Samuel does will make you go "huh?".

**Juliet**

The phone buzzed at the bedside table, while Juliet and Maggie, a friend from school, were flipping through the pages of a magazine. Daydreaming about the newest pair of designer boots and some hot guy in a tight shirt. They were laying flat on their stomages upon the bed, giggleling. The buzz of the phone died. For the fourth time in 5 minuts. The girls were to preoccupied with their magazines and giggleling to notice. After a while Maggie had to help her mom in the kitchen. Juliet tjecked her phone. 4 texts. All from her dad.

"Juliet where are you? Call me."

"Juliet, CALL ME! It's urgent"

"Pleas call!"

"JULIET!"

Frightned of what her dad wanted her, she called him. After asking her where the hell she was, he told her to get home, instantly. She gathered her things, explaining Maggie why she had to leave, and ran out the door. Her dad had told her to get a cap, so she did. About 20 minutes later, she stood in front of the building. Willie, the doorman on duty that night gave her a quick nod, before opening the front door for her. She made her way to the elevators. Pushed the button and waited. She hated the music that was playing in the elevator. It had that "this elevator is placed in a expensive building where only rich people live" sound to it. She tapped her foot, while starring at the numbers in the elevator. One by one they lit up, showing which floor she passed. Finally the light reached her floor, and the doors opened. As she walked over to the door, she looked through her purse. She knew she put them there the day before yesterday. She hadn't needed to use them all day yesterday, and this morning, her dad were home when she left for school. But where the hell where they? The door into the apartment were unlocked so she walked in. She went into the kitchen, and emptied the content of her purse unto the kitchen counter. Andrew walked in, starred at the mess on the counter, and looked at Juliet with a question mark on his face. "I can't find my damn keys" Juliet told him. Her dad starred at her in disbelieve, his eyes widening. He grabbed his from the pocket of his suit, and dialed a number. Juliet starred at him. Why was it so big a deal that her keys were missing. She probably just left them at Maggie's. Though she was sure she hadn't had them out of the purse all day. Her dad had finished his phone call. He turned to look at Juliet. "Mr. Solomon is coming to look after you. I have to leave." Juliet starred at her dad. Was he kidding. She hadn't had a babysitter in years. And certainly not a big, rather hot, guy, who had a gun. Was her dad going mad?

Before she gathered herself enough to asked him what was up, he had turned around and walked out the front door.

Juliet sat on a chair. Would things ever get back to normal in this house?

**Agent Machado **

"So" he said, and looked into her eyes. "How are you doing?". Bridget looked up at Victor, with a shy smile on her lips. "Oh you know" she said. "I have good days and bad once, just like every other person in the world. Today's a good one" she continued, stirring her coffee with the small wooden stick you got, when buying a cup of coffee. Victor looked at her hands. They were nice. Small, and lean. But shaking. Somehow her hand were always shaking. "You' cold" he asked, starting to take off her jacket, offering it to her, to help her keep warm. "Oh no, no, no, I'm fine" she answered quickly, looking at him with big frightened eyes. Soon after she scanned the area, as looking for something. The last couple of times Victor had seen Bridget, she seemed so nervous. Something was definitely up with her, but there was a fat chance in hell, that she was going to tell him. He knew her that well by now. She was a private person, and she didn't let just anybody in. He placed his hand on her arm. "Hey, you know you can tell me just about anything, right" he said, trying to get eye contact with the small frightened blond. "Just as long as it ain't illegal" he continued, smirking over his own wit. Bridget turned her head to look at him. "My break is over" she snapped, standing up faster than he thought possible. "I have to get back in now, thanks for the coffee" she finished. Before Victor could answer, the girl had left the bench, and entered the bakery once again. Victor ran a hand through his hair. He really had a bad, bad feeling about Bridget these days. Was someone following her. Before he could finish the thought, his phone buzzed in his pocket. His partner needed him back at a crime scene, and he had to hurry. He looked at the bakery once more, with a hard knot in his belly, before he got up and walked over to his car. "Man, I really hate driving in New York" he said to himself, before unlocking the car, getting in, and driving away.

From ally behind the bakery, a dark shadow was starring after the disappearing car, clutching a baseball bat in his hand.

**Siobhan**

She closed the door behind mr. Arbogast. She let out a sigh, dried a single tear of her cheek, and sank to the floor. It had been the worst 30 minutes of, of... well she didn't know of how long. But man, that man could make even Jesus feel like a troublemaker. And he had no idea where Henry was neither.

"_So where is he?" he asked. "Where is Henry? Where has he gone? And where the hell is my grandchildren?" Tim Arbogast looked straight into the eyes of Siobhan Martin. She looked back, choked to see him. "Henry?" she said, having a bit of a problem forming a proper sentence. Not a fault Siobhan was used to. She normally knew what to say, and when to say it. Snappy comebacks were her middle name, and she never ever let anyone shut her up. Not until now. The look Tim Arbogast projected was so stern and cool, that it could kill, and or freeze anything into solid ice. And now he just stood there, waiting for an answer. An answer Siobhan couldn't give him. 'cause hell, she had no idea where Henry was. She wish she new, so she could kick him hard, for vanishing like that. "Well" Arbogast said. "Is he here? Is that son of a bitch here, or what" he finished, starring at her. "He's not" Siobhan said, in the strongest voice she could muster at this moment. "I've no idea where he is". Arbogast looked at her, furring his brows. "Well, I think I'll take a quick look" he said "if you don't mind". Siobhan minded. She didn't want that man in her home. The girls were asleep, and his tramping through the place, could wake them. But she were to choked to stop him. She stood in front of the kitchen counter, when he returned from his "expedition". Not looking any happier. "You've got kids?" he snapped at her. "Yes" she answered. With a little more strength in her voice this time. "Henry's?" he continued. Siobhan shook her head. "Andrews?" he asked. Siobhan shook her head again, a little less eagerly this time. "Who's then" Arbogast snapped. _

_Finally Siobhan found her voice. "That's none of your freaking business" she blurted out. "I have no clue where the hell you freaking son in law has vanished to. I haven't talked to him in ages. I have no wish to talk to him (total lie, but hey!) and I certainly have NO wish to talk to you. You come here, intruding. Tramping through the place, as you own it. And have the nerve to ask who the father of my girls are! And that is NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! Now! Please leave!" she finish, her pulse racing, and her eyes burning. The two of them stood there for what felt like hours, just starring at each other. Finally Arbogast turned around. "If you hear from him" he started. "I'll tell you" Siobhan lied. Arbogast nodded. He went out the door, and Siobhan closed it._

Siobhan got up, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, fixing her impeccable look. She took a deep breath. "Wine", she thought, "Wine fixes everything". She walked over to the kitchen counter, and filled a glass with a red wine. She took a sip, and let the warmth and sweetness of the wine fill her body, loosening the knots the visit had created. She stood there for a second, before finding her phone. Quickly she sent a text. A few seconds later the phone buzzed. Siobhan read the text, smiled, and unbuttoned the 3 top buttons of her shirt, letting her hair loose, and unzipped her skirt.

_I need you. Siobhan._

_I'll be there in 5! Gideon. _

She stepped out of the skirt, and went over to the girls room. She stood there looking at the sleeping twins for a few minutes. They looked so peaceful as they laid in their cribs. She smiled. All she did was for them, she told herself daily. She turned her head at the sound of a knock on the door. She smiled as she closed the door to the girls room behind her. Walking to the front door, she pressed play on the stereo. A seductive music filled the living room. Siobhan opened the door.

"Giddeon."


	9. Chapter 9

And the storie continues... with an Andrew-tastic chapter!

**Andrew**

He stirred his coffee, while silently flipping through the newpaper, without reading a single word. The coffee had gone cold ages ago. Not that it mattered that much. Andrew had always been a tea-kinda-guy. The stirring were and automatical movement by now. He had sat at this spot for hours. He eas starring out the window of the diner, while stirring his cold coffee, and reading his none-read newspaper. The other guest in the diner came and went. None of them really noticing the guy at the window. And Andrew didn't want to get noticed. He didn't want to be seen. He wanted to see. Tonight he was the observer.

He had spent hours watching the bakery at the other side of the street. Because of the park, there weren't a lot of places, from witch the bakery was in clear view. But the small diner, was placed, so you had a clear view of the customers coming and going. It was just about closing time. Fridays were the bakery's late day. It was open till early evening. Bridget lives upstairs, he knew that. He'd been there. Seen her small "cubby" and smelled the sweet scent of her perfume lingering in the place. He felt kind of creepy, sitting here, starring at her place of employment, but he had to know. The key thing with Juliet was the last straw.

That afternoon, when Bridget turned him away, in a rather rough matter, he migt add, it didn't make scense. The letter made even less scense. At first. Then the bricks began falling into place. The last straw had been Juliets missing keys. He knew he was going out to deep. He didn't really know if Bridget was even worth it, hard, but true. He hardly knew the woman. But after that night. He just knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life getting to know her.

Suddenly there was activity infront of the diner. Andrew looked up, and saw her. She were wearing a coat, and her hair was pulled up high in a ponytail. She looked around talking to someone. Then her colleague walked out of the door, locking it behind her. She smiled at Bridget and gave her a quick hug before walking away. Bridget stood there all alone. Andrew stood up and started walking over to the door, when a man approached Bridget from the ally. Andrew stopped to look. He knew that man. It was her "boyfriend", Samuel. Andrew narrowed his eyes, trying to keep his cool.

Samuel pulled Bridget towards him, saying something. He pulled the ponytail, and as soon as it happened Bridget's hands flew up, undoing it. Her blond her fell in cascades around her shoulders. Damn she is beautiful, Andrew thought to himself. Andrew could see Samuel's lips moving once again. His cold eyes starring at Bridget the whole time. When she didn't seem to answer, he yanked her face up to his, hissing at her. Andrew flew out the door of the diner.

He kept his eyes at Bridget the whole time, starting crossing the street. Suddenly there was a high honk, and a hand grabbed Andrews arm, yanking him backwards. He fell flat on his back.

"Hey man, you okay?" a young man stood over Andrew looking at him. Andrew sat up, ran a hand through his hair, feeling the back of his head. The young man gave him a hand, and pulled him up. "You need to look before crossing the street. That bus almost made you into roadkill" he grinned at him. Andrew nodded, rubbing the back of his head. It hurt like hell. Then he remembered , why he was crossing the street. He looked at the front of the bakery, where they'd been seconds ago. They were gone. Bridget was gone!

He thanked the young man for saving his life, and started walking back to the town-car. As he did, he pulled his phone, out of his pocket. He flipped through the phone-book. He knew he had to have the number there somewhere. And there it was, he pressed the call button, and waited for the answerer too pick up. And it did.

"Agent Machado. This is Andrew Martin. I am afraid, I am in need of you assistance once again".


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks for all the great reviews! It so awesome to check you e-mail, and see review after review that are positive and see that people engage in the story! And it looks like everyone in general has the same opinion about Samuel. Oh he's a catch, don't you all agree ;-)

Hang on 'cause this is going to be a looooong one.

**Let's go**

**Agent Machado**

Nervously he twisted the button of his jacket while looking around in the big living room. Normally Victor wasn't a nervous guy, but the phone call from Mr. Martin made him nervous. He hadn't seen him for a long time, and from the very little info he had gotten from Bridget, she hadn't either. Mr. Martin was on the phone when Victor got there, and had guided him to sit on the couch, making gestures. Victor wasn't used to be the one being pointed around, and it added to his nervousness. "Get a grip" he told himself, and took a deep breath. He instantly began to relax, and sent a mental thank you note to all of those classes in crisis management. Man were those handy!

Mr. Martin finished his phone call and walked towards Victor. "Thank you for coming so fast agent Machado" he startet. "Call me Victor" Victor interrupted. Mr. Martin waved the comment away, and continued. "I call you because I need your help. It's about Bridget" he said. Victor raised an eyebrow. Maybe Bridget left out a few parts of her time since leaving the Martin house. "How can I help" he said, leaning forward to show his interest. Mr. Martin rubbed his forhead. "Oh how do I even begin" he said, turning his eyes toward the ceiling. "I think Bridget's in real danger..."

**Bridget**

She looked in the mirror. How was this the same woman, who a few months ago was dressed in designer clothes and expensive jewelery. The face starring back at her in the mirror were haunted. The black circles around her eyes made her look sick. No sleep will do that to you, she thought. She applied a bit more compact powder and mascara, and smiled. The smile didn't reach her eyes. It had been a week since her "break up" with Andrew. A week with Samuel. A week of... She stopped her stream of thoughts. Maybe it hadn't been that bad. Most of it were her own fault. He didn't like when she didn't answer him, or put her hair in a ponytail, or, or, or.

She went down to the bakery. She was meeting in late today. The shop was buzzing from all the customers, and somehow it made her forget about the last week. Out here she was Bridget. The blond girl behind the counter, who no one knew, and no one asked any questions. Nice change.

A couple of hours went on and a little of the heat went off. Bridget looked at the clock. Almost time for her break. She knew Jessie wouldn't let her work through her break again today. Maybe she could sit in the back at one of the tables, if one was free. She hadn't gone out into the ally for a week. She had one of the boys working in the back, taking out the trash. She hadn't been anywhere else than the bakery, and the apartment above all week. Not since the day she saw Victor in her lunch break. Without knowing it, she rubbed the spot on her back where the table hit, when Samuel punched her across the room. Big mistake seeing Victor. Big, stupid mistake.

Suddenly her break was there. Jessie pointed to the clock, smiled at her, and shook her head. Bridget smiled at her, and mimed "okay, okay" at her. She opened the small gate that led from behind the counters and into the customer area, and walked out. She looked up and froze. She dropped her sandwich (which she didn't plan on eating, since food wasn't high on her priority list) and starred into his eyes. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. And looked from one to another. Three pairs of eyes were looking at her.

**Solomon**

"I'm coming to take you home" Mr. Martin said in his most matter a fact voice. Bridget looked at him, with disbelief, then at Solomon, and then at agent Machado. "But I..." she started. Mr. Martin looked at Agent Machado. The agent gave a nod, and walked up to the counter, flashing his badge like crazy, and spoke to Bridget's boss. She went from smile to speechless in a nanosecond. She nodded and looked in their direction. Agent Machado came back. "Let's go" he said. Bridget held her hand up in front of her. "I can't... If he finds out, he's..." she begang. Mr. Martin looked back a Solomon. Solomon walked up to Bridget, mimed "I'm sorry", and picked her up, and marched out the bakery. Solomon placed her in the car out front, and held the door for Mr. Martin. Then he climbed in the drivers seat. Agent Machado had taken the passengers seat. And quickly Solomon pulled out, into the traffic. After a few minutes of driving, he glanced into the rear-view mirror. Mr. Martin were holding Bridget's hands in his. Comforting her, while the tear were streaming down her cheeks. As Solomon's eyes again met the road, the lips of the passengers in the backseat met, in a silent kiss.

**Agent Machado**

He sat silent in the passengers seat. His eyes following the traffic, while Solomon quickly drove through the early afternoon traffic. He knew he was out on a limb here. Using his badge for stuff like this. It was a fine line from being not good. It wasn't a federal case. He'd spent the last week gathering info on that Samuel guy, but without a last name, it hadn't been easy. In fact, he hadn't really found anything.

But the story of a girl caught in a bad guys web, was all to familiar to him. For a second his thoughts shifted to Shaylene. "Don't go there" he told himself. He glanced to the rear-view mirror. The two on the backseat sat still. They were holding hands. Bridget's head rested on Mr. Martin's shoulder, and she slept. Victor wondered when the last she slept. Not for weeks granting the look of her. Mr. Martin was starring out the window, with a grim look on his face. The last week had been a nightmare for him. He wanted to go get her the night Victor talked to him in the apartment. It had taken all of Victor's negotiation skills, and the help of Solomon, to talk him out of it, and making him agree to wait, until they had a solid plan. Solomon had spent the last week following Bridget, watching her from distance, making a mental note of when she was alone, when she thought she was alone, and when she was with him. The three of them had spent night after night making one plan after another, each plan falling to the ground. Until Solomon suggested that they simply walking into the bakery, and took her with them. And that's what they did.

Victor smiled at the sight of the two in the back. He was happy for both of them, but having delt with a couple of guys like Samuel, he knew, things were far from over.

**Bridget**

The heat of the water stung, as she sank her sore body into the bath. Somewhere in the apartment she could hear the sound of Andrew, talking to Solomon, probably giving him directions. Moments ago he had been with her in the bathroom, helping her out of her clothes. Ha had been so gentle, as he lifted the shirt over her head, his fingers gently brushing her back. It felt great until he brushed the spot the table had "caressed". She flinched beneath his hands. Andrew had starred at the mark, which was heeling as a matter a fact, and in the mirror, Bridget saw how his eyes had blackened. And his hand fell to his side, hand forming into fists. "Andrew..." she had stated, him lifting a hand to signal her not to say anymore. Then he left. And she had continued to undress by her self.

Safely in the warm water, Bridget felt better than she had in ages. She let out a sigh and sank even deeper into the water. She had missed the tub. She smiled for herself, and closed her eyes.

She sat strait up in the tub. The second she closed her eyes, Samuel had appeared before her eyes. She could still feel his hands on her body, his lips on her face, and his fists in her ribs. She buried her face in her hands. It wasn't over yet. She could feel it. Nothing that bad, could be over that easy.

15 minutes later she glided into the kitchen. She was wearing a bathrobe, and the damp hair hang loose around her shoulders.

Suddenly a pair of hands landed on her hips. She spun around an push the person with the hands a hard as she could. Andrew stumbled back, with a surprised look on his face. "I'm sorry" Bridget began. "I thought you were..." her words died out, tears began streaming down her face. Andrew looked at her. A second later his arm were around her, holding her close, caressing her hair, comforting her.

**Andrew**

Andrew breathed in the scent of her hair. There it was again. The sweet smell of honey. He closed his eyes, while holding Bridget close. After a few minutes, she softly pulled away. He opened his eyes, and looked into hers. The blue eyes were sparkling from the tears, and her nose was slightly red. Softly Andrew dried away a tear with his hand. He smiled, as Bridget rested her head in his hand, closing her eyes. Softly he planted a kiss on her lips, and then another, and another. Slowly his kisses became more aggressive, and as she reciprocated, his hands tangled into her hair. Slowly the kisses evolved into more, and as the robe Bridget was wearing undid itself, Andrew picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, where they lost themselves in each other.

**Bridget**

Andrew planted a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'm going to take a shower" he said. Bridget smiled at him and nodded. As he closed the door into the bathroom, she stretched in the big bed. She felt warm, safe and sleepy. She smiled, as her eyes closed. She felt happy for the first time in over a week.

Her eyes flew open. She couldn't breath. Her throat was hurting, and her body was pinned to the bed. She starred into the eyes of him. His eyes, dead. She fought to break free, but he was to strong. Somewhere she could hear the sound of running water stopping. A voice called out her name. He turned his head in the direction of the voice. And suddenly, she could breath again. He was gone. Bridget coughed, as tears began streaming down her face. She cried. Andrew appeared in the doorway, a big smile on his face. The smile died. "Bridg' what wrong? What happened?" he asked, as he appeared by her side, holding her head in his hands, searching her face for answers.

"He was here" she said. "Here in the bedroom" Bridget cried out. "It isn't over!"

The elevator opened. Samuel nodded at the man behind the front desk. "All fixed" he said, as he passed. The man behind the desk smiled at him. "Great. Have a good evening" the man answered him. Samuel went out the building, and walked down the street. As he walked by a trashcan, he threw a card into it. While whistling, he disappeared in the crowd.

In the trashcan laid a card.

_Abraham & son Plumbing_

_We take care of all the crab._


	11. Chapter 11

I'm kinda coming up with the story as I go along. So I don't know how it will end yet. I keep changing my mind. But in this chapter I'm concentrating on dear Henry. I didn't like Henry much in the original series. But in my story Henry is going through some chances. He's finally free of Siobhan's influence, and now we see Henry as I would like to think he was before all the B.S. with her. Please let me know how you like the new Henry :-)

**Another day in sunny heaven**

**Henry**

He threw himself on the couch and let out a sigh. The heat was unbearable today. The sweat was bolting of him, and even without a shirt, his upper body still got soaked. He closed his eyes for a second, but opened them to the sound of Dash calling him. "See daddy! See what I found!". Henry sat up strait, getting ready to catch the running Dash. Dash flew into his arms, and Henry couldn't help laughing. The boys mood had had changed so much since they left home. The shy boys were now happy kids, who talked to strangers as they'd known them for ages. They still talked about their mother, but tears rarely came now.

A proud Dash held a dead crab out in his hands. This one was a big one. "Oh my Dash. Where did you find that?" Henry asked, with excitement in his voice. "Down by the beach" the boy replied. He was ten feet tall, so proud was he. "Roro helped me!" he finished, and looked back in the direction of the beach. Rosie and Becks were walking back together. They were talking about something, while holding hands. The twins really loved Rosie. Most mornings she was there making their breakfast, and she never left before the boys were asleep. Henry smiled. What would he do without her?

"Daaaad" Dash stack a finger into Henry's nose to get his attention. Henry turned his gaze to the boy on his lap with a grin. "Dad, where can I put it?" the boy asked, looking at the dead crab. Henry told him to go put it with the others. The boys has almost filled the entire cabin with dead crabs, seashells and other treasures they found on the beach. One time they even brought a dead bird back with them. They had cried so hard when Henry buried in the sand. But a dead bird crossed the line of things Henry wanted in his home.

Rosie and Becks made it back to the cabin. The boys started fighting over who got to put the crab in it's place. Rosie broke the fight off, and then told the both of them to help her making dinner. The boys sprinted into the kitchen. Helping Rosie in the kitchen was high on their "fun-list". Henry rose from the couch. He looked out over the beach and water. Deep down he knew this couldn't last forever, but for now, this was all he needed. He stretched in the late afternoon sun like a lazy cat. The muscles in his upper body danced underneath the skin. The hard labor of lifting boxes on the docks had done something for his body. There wasn't much left of the writer from New York. The new Henry was a ripped hunk of a man.

Later that evening the boys were down for the night, and Henry sat down on the sand in front of the cabin. The sun was sitting behind the ocean, and the entire place was covered in pink and red colors. The only sound was the ones of the ocean. Rosie settled beside him. She let out a sigh and tilted her head back with closed eyes to absorb the last of the sun. Henry looked at her and smiled. She was a pretty woman. Her dark skin and darker hair that fell in cascades down her back was different in every way from what he'd dated before. For a nanosecond his mind flashed with the memory of Siobhan. He blinked at then he was back at the beach.

Henry reached over, and ran a finger across her lips. She smiled, and opened her eyes. "The boys are a sleep?" Henry asked. Rosie nodded. He smiled, and then he was on top of her, pinning her into the sand. Rosie giggled as she ran a hand through his hair. Her dark eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. "You know" she started. "They'll find out someday. They pretty smart for American boys" she finished, teasing Henry. He knew. He just wasn't ready to tell them. Right now everything was uncomplicated. To the boys she was Roro. And for now, he didn't want to change that. "I know" he answered. "It's just.." Rosie put a finger over his lips to silence him. "I know" she said. She pulled him closer, and as Henry lost himself in her lips, he couldn't help but to think of New York once again. Worlds apart.

Henry woke to the sound of the boys fighting over how were to help Rosie set the table. Henry smiled. They fought like cat and dog, but in the end. They always stood up for one another. Henry walked over to the boys, gave each of them a kiss on the head. Rosie smiled at him and winked as he walked past her He picked up the newspaper and went out to the porch. Rosie brought an American newspaper from town each morning. A local store kept them for the local tourists. Even though he were what felt like a world away, he liked to keep updated on what happened "back home". The sun was already baking down. It was going to be another day in sunny heaven. Henry skimmed the front of the paper, when his heart skipped a beat. Hell. Henry closed his eyes, ran a hand through his hair, and threw the paper away. This meant he had to go back.

_Businessman Tim Arbogast hospitalized _

_Sources close to the family says it doesn't look good._

"_We all pray for him"_


	12. Chapter 12

So this chapter is going to be a short one, since it is written late this evening, while my husband watches football. Were back at the Martins, and the "guys" are planning how to handle this whole Samuel mess.

**I love you**

**Juliet**

"You' okay?" she handed Bridget a cup of tea and sat down on the side of the bed. Bridget was still shivering. She gave Juliet a week smile, and took a sip of the tea before placing it on the bedside table. "So" Juliet started. "Seen any great movies lately?", she sent Bridget at bright smile, and hoped her attempt to lighten the mood worked. Bridget started to laugh, and Juliet relaxed. She bounced down beside Bridget and got underneath the covers. She hadn't done that in years, her mother didn't like it, and with Siobhan it was unthinkable. But there was something about Bridget. "How was the movie" Bridget asked, probably as eager to think about something else, as Juliet was. Juliet started telling about her night and despite what happened only less than one hour ago, the girls laughed and small talked. Andrew popped in to see what was going on, and had to smile, when he saw how his daughter had curled up next to Bridget like a little girl.

**Andrew**

He look at the two in the bed. He had no idea how they could be laughing at this time, but it didn't matter. He was happy they were. His eyes turned towards Bridget's neck. The marks of the bastards hand were still as clear as if someone painted them on her. He clenched his hands into fits. What he wouldn't do to get his hands around his neck!

The doorbell rang, and Andrew could hear Solomon opening it. Agent Machado walked in the apartment. Andrew left Bridget and Juliet to go talk to the two men in his kitchen. Normally he would show guests into the living room, but this was to close to the bedroom, and he didn't want to take a chance on Bridget hearing this conversation. She'd been through enough tonight. This concerned her, and still it didn't somehow.

Andrew joined the men in the kitchen and Solomon handed him a beer. This last week, he had become a regular guest in the apartment, and now it seemed he would get to stay even more. Andrew updated them on what happened tonight, though he left out a few details. The three of them made an odd team. Andrew, the businessman, stood totally still behind the counter, Solomon, the man for hire, sat on a chair with a serious face on, not saying much, and Agent Machado, the FBI agent with a spotted past, walked around in circles, rubbing his forehead. But they all had one thing in common. They all cared for Bridget and wanted her to be safe. After brainstorming for a while, they agreed on letting Solomon stay in the guest bedroom for the night, until they could make different arrangements. And tomorrow they would pack up and leave for the beach house so Andrew could have the apartment safety proofed and placed cameras outside the place, and they could get a breathing pause. Solomon would join them to the beach house, and escort Bridget where ever she went until Samuel was caught, and he would arrange for a private guard for Juliet. Andrew didn't want to take any chances with that psycho loose in the streets.

Agent Machado showed himself out, and after being called into the kitchen, Juliet showed Solomon where he would spend the night.

Andrew went into the bedroom. Bridget were laying on her side, her back in his direction. The covers had glided off her upper body, and Andrew couldn't help but to stare at the marks. Six, as far as he counted. And that was only her back. From before, he knew her front didn't look any better. Some of the mark were old, and had turned yellow, but some were new, and had that blue/purple/reddish color bruises got, when they were fresh.

He walked over and picked the covers up from the floor. Bridget stirred in the bed, and turned her head towards him. "Oh, I'm sorry" Andrew whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you. Are you cold?". Bridget shook her head, and closed her eyes once again. She scooted over in bed, to make room for Andrew behind her. He crawled under the covers, and as soon as he got settled, Bridget's hand was on his, pulling it over her waist, so that he held her. She nestled as close to him as possible, and with a sigh, she fell asleep. Andrew planted a soft kiss on her hair. And in her sleep, Bridget said "I love you, Andrew". Andrew had no idea how to react, so instead he held her even closer, as close as he dared, while thinking: _and I have no idea how much I feel for you_.


	13. Chapter 13

In this chapter I am focusing on Andrew and Bridget, and what happens at the beach house. I'm not going to write from any other point of view than theirs, but it will shift from time to time.

I apologize for any grammatical errors in this an previous chapters, but English is my second language, and I'm a sleep-deprived mother of two children under the ages of three. :-)

**Andrew**

Andrew opened his eyes, and sat up. The other side of the bed was empty. He looked around in the bedroom. It was still dark outside, the sun hadn't risen yet. From the open window he could hear the sound of the ocean. He ran a hand through his hair, rubbed his eyes and got out of bed. Where was Bridget? Slowly he walked through the house, looking for her in every room, until he noticed the the door leading to the beach was open. Standing in the open door, he could see her silhouette. She was sitting in the sand, near the ocean.

"Hey" he said, as he sat down beside her. It was chilly. She turned her head and smiled at him. "Couldn't sleep?". She shook her head. She didn't sleep much these days. Most nights he woke, and found the other side of the bed empty. Some nights he found her in the kitchen, sitting on the floor, starring out into the dark. Other nights she were to be found in the study. Sitting in his big armchair, feet crawled up under her nightgown. Tonight it was the beach. That was a first. She turned her head down again. He looked down. She were cowering her feet with sand. Just to be wriggling her toes free of sand, again and again. They sat there for a while, her covering her feet, him studying her and the ocean. None of them said a word. In the horizon the sun began to rise.

**Bridget**

Bridget shivered. Andrew looked at her. "How long have you been out here" he asked, frowning at her. "Ehm" she said. "Well, since after you fell asleep" she answered. Andrew looked at his watch, and then at her. "But it's almost 5 o'clock" he said. So she'd been here for about four and a half hours. No wonder she felt a bit cold. Andrew shook his head, and got up. He walked back to the house. Bridget put her arms around her legs, and rested her head on her knees. She closed her eyes, and listened to the ocean. It was true what people said. Sound of the ocean calmed her. And then he appear. She opened her eyes again. No wonder she had trouble sleeping. Every time she closed her eyes he appeared. And she could feel him all over again.

Andrew sat down behind her, and wrapped them both in a blanket. Bridget lean back against his chest, and he put his arms around her, and gave her a soft kiss on her neck. "So, what would you like to do today?" Andrew asked. Bridget loved listening to his voice. He always sounded so calm and collected, it had to be the English accent. "Breakfast" she answered. She could almost hear the smile appear on his face. She didn't eat much these days, but her appetite was returning. bit by bit.

Andrew hugged her, and gave her another kiss on the neck, and then stood up. "Well come on" he said, while helping her stand up. Her legs were kind of shaky after hours and hours sitting down, but on the walk beck to the house, the blood returned.

An hour later the two of them were sitting at the counter in the kitchen, chatting over pancakes, scramble eggs, bacon, sausages, toast and beans. The best of both breakfast worlds. They were drinking tea. Andrew wasn't a coffee kind of guy. Bridget had to smile over how stereotypical he sometimes seemed. Andrew looked at her with a funny look, and continued to chat about everything and nothing. Bridget thought about how it almost seemed like everything was back to how it was before, and somehow still weren't. Because now he called her Bridget, and not Siobhan.

**Andrew**

Andrew looked at Bridget. He wondered how she ever fooled him. This week had shown him one very important thin. This one was nothing like her sister. He still didn't know what he felt for her. He cared for her, wanted to be near her, wanted to protect her, but was all that enough? Could their relationship survive their past?

He watched as Bridget gulped down another pancake. He smiled. For now this was all he needed to know. She was getting better. And with every day passing Agent Machado got closer and closer on finding Samuel back in New York. He kept this from Bridget. He didn't mention that man in her presence. He noticed how she jumped if you sneaked up on her, saw how she reacted at high sounds, and heard what she said in her sleep, if she slept. He knew she was broken. But he also knew that slowly she was getting fixed. And he knew he wanted to be there when she was as good as new.

His phone began ringing in his pocket. Bridget jumped in her seat. "I'm sorry, I thought I had it on vibrate" he said, fishing it out of his pocket. Bridget shook her head, as saying "never mind". But he could see that the light mood from before had vanished, and her thoughts were once again tainted by the memory of Samuel. "Andrew Martin" he said, as he picked up the phone.

Andrew hang up the phone, scratched his chin, and looked at Bridget."So" he started. Bridget looked up at him. "The cameras have been installed, and everything is ready" he continued. Bridget's hands dropped to her side. "We can go back home" he finished, holding his breath, waiting for her reaction. Bridget's face went white. "Oh" she finally said. Andrew walked over and sat down on the chair beside her. "We don't have to go back today" Andrew continued, trying to give her some comfort. Bridget shook her head. "No no, it's fine" she answered. "You can't stay here forever. You have to back to work" she said, turning his head towards him. She smiled, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "Bridget" Andrew said, having no idea what to say next. She took his hand and gave it a squeezing, before getting up, and leaving the kitchen.

Andrew sat back, wishing he hadn't gotten that phone call.

**Bridget**

Bridget closed the bathroom door behind her. She could feel her breath quickening, and tears welling up in her eyes. "God dammit" she thought. She was sick of feeling like a victim all the time. Sick of being scared and sick of hurting. She walked over to the mirror and stared at her self. Slowly she lifted up her shift. The bruises were almost gone now. Most of them had that sicken yellow color old bruises got, and for once in a long time, where weren't any new ones. She touched the one at her back, the one from the table. It didn't hurt anymore.

She threw some water in her face, and brushed her hair, before putting it in a ponytail. And right then and there, she decided on something. Once they were back in New York, she would have Solomon teach her how to defend herself. At any cost.

She walked in to find Andrew on the phone. She didn't want to disturb him, so she continued, until she reached the porch. The sun felt great on her skin. She closed her eyes, and he appeared again. Immediately she opened her eyes again. "No" she thought, and for the first time in a long time, she closed her eyes again, and decided on keeping them closed until he left.

After a while she heard footsteps behind her, she opened her eyes to find Andrew approaching her, with a huge grin on his face. "You know I asked you what you wanted to do to day" he said, sitting down beside her. Bridget nodded. "Well" he continued. "I found out what I want to do today. I'm going to take you out for the night" he finished, with the biggest smile on his face in a long time. And then he did something he hadn't done since they arrived at the beach house. He took her head between his hands, and covered her lips with his, in a deep, longing kiss. And suddenly, Samuel was the farthest thing on Bridget's mind.


	14. Chapter 14

So. Let's pick up where we left of. With Andrew and Bridget!

**Everything!**

**Bridget**

"Home, sweet home" Andrew mumbled as he closed the door to the appartment behind him. Bridget looked at him and smiled. Juliet were still staying at a friends house. She left the beach house after two days. She'd agreed to take her "bodyguard" with her, or Andrew wouldn't let her. Andrew smiled at Bridget. It's was just the two of them for now. Solomon didn't have to stay in the apartment now they had all the safety installed. So they were all alone.

"So, here we are" Brigdet said, looking around. "Here we are" Andrew agreed. Bridget put her luggage on the floor, and looked at Andrew once again. Was it hot inhere? She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "All alone" she whispered. Andrew dropped the bags to the floor. He looked at Bridget with a crooked smile on his face, and slowly he walked over to her. He ran his hand down her arm, and gave her a gentle kiss on the head. And just like that. It was like someone put a lit match to gasoline. Everything exploded.

Andrew pushed her against the wall, as his lips met hers in a deep, longing, lusting kiss. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him as close as possible. Andrew wrapped his arms around her and lifted her from the floor, her legs wrapping 'round his waist. "I've waited for this, ever since I saw you in that dress" he breathed against her lips, a carried her off to the bedroom.

_Bridget starred into the closet. What to choose. Before her life as Siobhan, she almost never wore a dress. And since that life stopped, she hadn't worn one, because she didn't own one. These dresses were all Siobhan's. She had a separate wardrobe for the beach house. Bridget shook her head. "Just pick something" she said out loud. She flipped through the dresses, like flipping through a magazine. Dress upon dress. She almost gave up, until finding the perfect dress. A flowing light blue silk dress with spaghetti straps. And best of all, the price-tag was still attached. Which meant, Andrew had never seen Siobhan in the dress. Bridget smiled, as she slipped into the dress. It fitted like a glove. _

_**Andrew**_

_He finished his call. Everything was ready for tonight. He sat down on a chair by the kitchen counter, and poured two glasses of wine. He took a sip of one of them. His hand were shaking. Why did he feel so nervous? He had lived with Bridget for months, but that was when she was someone else. This Bridget, the real one, he hardly knew. It felt kind of like a first date. _

_He heard her before he saw her. She came around the corner, and his heart skipped a beat. She look breathtaking. Her blond hair were falling 'round her shoulders like the waves of the ocean. The dress hugged her curves in all the right places, and the high heels made her legs look like they went on forever and ever. _

"_You look..." he started, starring at her. Bridget smiled, and tucked a lock of hair behind her ears, flashing a pair of diamond earrings. He knew all of these things belonged to her sister, but she would never look as good in them, as Bridget did right now. Bridget walked over, and Andrew held out the other glass of wine. Bridget stopped, and starred at the glass. "I... I can't" she said, looking up, eyes widened. Andrew looked at her, and then he remembered. "A.A." they both said at the same time. An awkward silence fell upon the room. He walked over to the sink, and poured both glasses of wine into it. When he turned around, he saw Bridget sitting on a chair, fidgeting with her bracelet. She looked embarrassed. He wanted to punch himself for not remembering. After all. Hadn't he thrown it into her face when he found out about her and Siobhan? _

_Andrew took a deep breath, and plastered a smile on his face. "Are you ready?" he asked Bridget, smiling at her. She looked up at him, with a tiny smile. "Yes". He went over and took her hand. And together they walked out to the car, where Solomon were holding the door open for them. I silence they rode to the restaurant, a small places, placed so closely by the sea, that it looked like the waves would eat it up, when you least expected it. _

_The hostess showed them to their table, Andrew pulled out the chair for Bridget, and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, when she sat down. He was determent to have a lovely evening, and didn't want the screw up with the wine to decide their mood. After a while they started talking, and soon both of them relaxed, and they laughed, and had a nice time. But they continued to ignore the elephant in the room. Siobhan. Andrew took a deep breath. It was now or never. "So" Andrew started. Bridget looked at him. "I lived with you for months, and I thought I knew everything about you. But as it turns out, I know nothing!" he continued. Bridget's smile froze, and she put the knife and fork back on the table. She took a sip of her sparkling water. "What do you want to know" she asked in a small voice, while carefully looking at him. _

_Andrew looked at her, reached over and took her hand. "Everything!"_

_**Bridget**_

_Everything! How could she tell him everything? She looked at Andrew. There was so much to tell. He never knew she existed. She hadn't figured in any of the childhood memories Siobhan told Andrew about. She had no idea where to start. She just starred at him. Andrew smiled at her. "It's okay" he said. "I really want to now everything. To give us a chance. I have to no" he explained. Okay, she thought. Okay. "Well" she started. "My name is Bridget Kelly. And I'm an alcoholic". _

Bridget stretched in bed. Andrew laid by her side, on his side, looking at her. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you look right at this moment?". Bridget giggled. Her hair was a mess, her make up had probably smeared, and she was naked, ergo bruises showing. Andrew ran a finger down her back. She twisted. It tickled. Suddenly he pulled her closer, and tangled his fingers into her hair. She ran a finger over his lips, and planted at soft kiss on them. "Don't let me go, okay?" she whispered. He hugged her tightly. And with that, they both fell asleep.

Bridget suddenly woke. The doorbell was ringing. She looked at Andrew who was fast asleep, she smiled, as she wriggled free of him, and slipped on a robe. Silently she walked to the door and opened. "Delivery for Bridget Kelly". A florist delivery guy, with an bored expression on his face stood in front of her. Bridget signed for is, wondering who would send her flowers. The box was a velvet box, with a big black bow around. Slowly she opened the box. And dropped it to the floor. She opened the card attached to the ribbon. And started shaking.

Andrew appeared in the hallway, and stared at the content of the box, spread all over the floor. Bridget looked at him, with tears welling up in her eyes. He hurried to her, and took her into his arms. "It's okay, it's okay" he whispered, trying to control his anger. "We'll get him".

On the floor, there were picture after picture. Pictures of her at the beach, her sleeping in bed, her eating, her showering, and her sitting at the restaurant with Andrew. All cut up into pieces. And then there was the note.

"_I hope you had a great vacation. Ready for round two? HORE!"_


End file.
